Christmas Fairy Special
by MasouPanchi
Summary: It's december 24th and Mira just made a special announcement: Secret Santa is happening, but is there another motive behind the barmaid's actions? R&R
1. Prologue

Twas yet another troubling day at the Fairy Tail guild. Tables were turned, drinks thrown and improper diction was being shouted. Lucy Heartfillia sat on her bench, thinking how much of a mess December 24th was for Fairy Tail. After the party, she knew she would have to help clean up the room Natsu and Gray would have messed up. In truth, it wasn't that she didn't want to clean, but more like she would gladly appreciate that the idiots who wrecked the place would actually _help_. Next to her, sat Levy MacGarden, short blunette reading yet another book. Lucy wondered how she could manage to ignore the stares Gajeel was giving her from across the room. It truly was a gift.

Mira came to sit by the blonde.

"So… Lu-chan? What did you get Natsu?"

Lucy stared at Mira bewildered.

"What in the world do you mean?"

"Oh come on! You didn't get him a gift?"

The celestial mage pondered over it. Giving Natsu Dragneel a gift was pretty much useless or was pretty much giving him a new obsession. Besides, it wasn't like she had any ideas of what to get him. It would eventually get destroyed, so why bother?

"Oh I know!" Mira suddenly exclaimed.

Lucy backed away, fearing yet another interference from the take over Mage in her love life. The barmaid clapped her hands twice, and when no attention was paid to her, yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!"

Fairy Tail froze.

"Right, so I would like to announce a very special event that I just came up with."

Several groans were heard from the audience.

"Now, _everybody_ has to participate for this part. Listen up:"

She held up a piece of paper. Lucy wondered how she might have had the time to write all of her ideas down, but just let it slip her mind when she recalled Mira's weirdness.

"This year, Fairy Tail will be participating in a Secret Santa event. Five boys and five girls will be nominated to enter, and the event will be recorded. At the end of the year, we will watch our pathetic, dense couples get together and hopefully-"

She was cut off with a glare from Erza.

Lucy was the first to protest. She jumped up, her chair falling back and slammed her fist on the table, unintentionally.

"What?"

"Why, hello there Lu-chan! I see you are quite excited!"

"Yeah no shit!"

Mira sighed.

"It's alright, I did say there would be nominations first, did I not?"

Lucy pulled her chair back up, and sat down, wishing with all her might that she would not get nominated.

Every Mages went up to Mirajane to tell her their nominees, and the barmaid recorded them on a white board, that was of course, not facing the audience.

"Well! I got everyone! Thanks! So let's get on to the first person:"

Lucy closed her eyes.

"Lucy Heartfillia!"

She sank down on the table.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

He looked around, probably wondering what was going on.

"Gray Fullbuster."

He shed his shirt.

"Gajeel Redfox."

He stared daggers at everyone, trying to figure out who the hell nominated him.

"Juvia Loxar!"

She happily chirped about being in an event with her beloved.

"Levy McGarden!"

She didn't stir from her reading position.

"Erza Scarlet!"

She paraded like a proud peacock.

"Evergreen!"

She went on and on about how she was the queen.

"Elfman!"

He declared this competition was a man.

"And…" A look of confusion spread across Mira's soft features. "We're missing someone?"

The guild who was now into the mood for the event, got loud, blaming each other for not voting right. Natsu's voice rose above all others. "How about this. The first person who walks in the Guild within 5 minutes will be the final participant."

Lucy looked up, seeing he somehow managed to say something lucid.

"Excellent idea Natsu!" Mira shouted.

The guild grew silent as the seconds ticked by…

Soon, there wasn't much time left, and Lucy realized Natsu didn't really think his idea through after all.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1..

_VLANG!_ Fairy Tail's two main doors swung open as a Crime Sorciere mage walked through, followed by two draped figures.

"Hey guys." Jellal Fernandes said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! That's it for the first part! This story will have exactly eight chapters one for each couple! Hope you like it!<strong>


	2. Lucy

**Hello everyone ! I'm back with Lucy's chapter. I also forgot to mention that the following ten chapters will not be in chronological order, but they will be the same story told from the different nominees' point of view. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail, but enjoy this story and Review please?**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartifillia did <em>not<em> want to do this.

Being out in the cold at 9pm on Christmas night was so not what she wanted to do. First, of what was she supposed to do when most shops were already closed? There was no way she was going to find a present! More ever, if it was for a certain Dragon Slayer! The windows on both sides of the street were black, the shops empty. A burst of cold air came to her face and she tied her scarf closer to her neck. There was a little snow on the ground, from previous days, and she was glad she had her UGGs to keep herself warm. Silently wishing to see some light from one side of the street, she recalled what happened.

"_Hey guys." Jellal Fernandes said._

_Erza's face was masked by a sheet of white. Ultear and Meredy removed their hoods, and shook the snow off their shoulders._

"_MIRA WE HAVE THE FINAL PERSON!" Natsu shouted._

"_I can see that." She replied._

_Crime Sorciere looked around, surprised to see everyone gathered around the stage and most of all… quiet._

"_Huh… What's going on, everyone?" Meredy asked._

_Gray turned his head toward her after fixing Ultear from his sit._

"_We're having a Secret Santa event and Jellal's participating."_

_The said person showed surprise._

"_I'm what?"_

_Mirajane put on her most innocent face and little tears came out of her eyes._

"_Please? We need one more person and the nominees were already chosen…"_

_It was clear from her look that Erza HAD to be paired up with Jellal for this event._

"_Why not chose someone from YOUR guild then?" Ultear asked._

_Mirajane shot her a look that sent a chill down Ultear's spine._

"_Because."_

_Seeing how Mira was turning into her demon-self, Jellal quickly agreed, not wanting to start a war between the two guilds, especially since they were an independent guild._

"_Well, okay sure."_

_The next fifteen minutes were spent explaining the rules to everyone, and choosing the person. Lucy eventually got Natsu and all participants were sent off to look for presents. No one said a word about the shops being closed._

"Wait a minute." Lucy had reached the end of Magnolia, yet there was another little shop illuminated at the edge of the forest. It was more like a tent really, yet it also seemed like it belonged to a merchant. She made sure to make extra noise to let whoever was inside know that she was here.

"Er….Excuse me?"

Much to her surprise, a small girl came out.

"Come in! May I help you?"

Lucy looked right and left, no one was in sight. She chose to go in, and see if the little girl was in fact the owner of the tent. The inside felt like it was much larger than the outside, and it was filled with everything you could possibly find. There were jars, and necklaces, diamonds, paintings, flowers and most of all objects hanging from the top of the tent.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" the little girl asked.

Lucy accepted, taking in the hot cup in her hands. It was delicious, just with the right amount of cocoa.

"So, why did you come here for?"

The blonde set her cup down, and folded her hands on her lap.

"I am actually looking for a present to give a person I know."

Much to her surprise, the little girl nodded and stood up.

"Is that person male or female?"

"Male."

She nodded again, going into a specific aisle.

"What is his character like?"

Lucy bit her lip.

"Hum… I'd say easy-going, and stubborn but also caring?"

The little girl nodded yet another time and took something off the shelf.

"Well I got just the thing for you."

She handed Lucy a necklace. It had a string connected to a claw, like a pendant. The claw was pink and transparent. Although, it also looked like a gem. She turned it over, saw the flame-like color the gem was taking on its back side and knew what she had to do.

"How much is this?"

The little girl took it back from her and said.

"2 million jewels."

Lucy almost did a mental breakdown.

"WHAT? That's so expensive!"

The little girl looked down. She must have had a reason to make the price that high, Lucy thought.

"I assume you don't want it then?"

"Well… why is it so expensive?"

She sighed and took in a deep breath.

"My momma died two weeks ago, haven't eaten since and that's the only way I can make money… you're the first person who came in there and didn't rush back out because they saw I was the merchant."

Tears began to gather at Lucy's eyes. She had to do something.

"I can buy it for you if you lower the price to at most 500 000 jewels. I'll even buy you food if you do that!"

The little girl's eyes shone with hope.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Lucy's grin was back.

"I'll give it to you for free then!" She cried out.

Lucy giggled.

"You don't have to! Come now, let's see what we have to eat in town!"

She took the little girl by the hand, and led her out of the tent. It turned out the only place that was still open was Natsu's favorite pizzeria, so Lucy took her there.

She ate two pizzas, patted her full belly and smiled radiantly at Lucy.

"Thank you!"

"No problem! What's your name by the way?"

She hesitated…

"Lucia"

Lucy's eyes went big. _This is not happening _she thought as a smile lightened her face.

"That's almost like mine! I'm Lucy Heartfillia!"

They exchanged greetings and happily chatted for a couple of hours. Then it hit Lucy that Mira was probably waiting for her and the others too.

"Oh no! I have to go back! I'm sorry Lucia, will you be able to find your way back?"

The little girl smiled softly.

"Do what you must Lucy, I'll be fine."

Lucy started to get up, when Lucia stopped her.

"Take this with you, it's my thank you gift."

And she pressed the pendant in Lucy's hands.

Thanks for reading! Just letting you know, Lucia isn't a real character, but I thought she would be a good namesake for Lucy? Well I hope you enjoyed reading and that you'll keep up with my story! Next up is Natsu's person will be revealed!

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Natsu

Natsu Dragneel surely would blame his luck for this.

But he was actually blaming Happy.

If only the damn cat hadn't chosen that paper… he would be doing something else at this moment. Happy just _had _to take Gray's name. He just had to. Now Natsu had to get a freaking gift to his worst enemy. Why was this happening?

"Oh, come on Natsu! Don't be mad at me! It wasn't intentional!" The flying blue cat cried out.

"You can always use this opportunity to get back at him in a way you've never have before! Make a nasty gift!"

The pink head perked up. Happy was right, in some way. That would be a good time to annoy Gray, and beat him up.

"Happy you're awesome!" He swung the little cat in his arms for a bear hug.

"Alright! Now on to something to buy for ice brain!" He ran home.

Natsu usually slept at Lucy's place, except on the nights she kicked him out. Neverless, his home was still a mess whenever he entered it. This time, there was toilet paper wrapped all around his furniture, probably a present from Gray. Natsu boiled up and released a burst of flame on his brand new couch. Destroyed, the couch would be blamed by Gray.

"I know! We should wrap him in toilet paper when he's sleeping so when he wakes up, we could tell him he's his own gift!" Happy said.

But the dragon slayer wanted something meaner. He wanted Gray to feel so embarrassed he would actually put up a good fight.

"Then… let's replace his drink with pee!"

Natsu turned around.

"That's just weird and nasty Happy. I got the perfect idea: let's replace his underwear with Lucy's."

Happy fell off the air. And started to laugh madly.

"It's a great idea right! Right?"

But the cat kept on laughing. When he was done, he caught a deep breath and explained:

"Bad idea, really bad. First off, He could just put pants on and it wouldn't show. Second, that's not _that_ nasty. Third not only he would be mad, but Lucy would too. And forth, how are you gonna break in his place?"

Natsu's brain was working fully.

He could not do this, that and this. There weren't many ways to annoy Gray Fullbuster to the point where he would freeze you up, so he had to find an idea. And fast, because the minutes were ticking by on one remaining intact clock. Natsu only had so much time…

"Let's take a stroll down the street, see what we can find." He said.

So they went out of the house again.

The cold air never affected Natsu. Heck, he was a Dragon Slayer and his magic was fire! Happy on the other hand, was a different matter. His wings were too cold for him to fly, and he grudgingly had to remain in Natsu's arms.

The shops were closed.

Natsu hadn't expected that.

Truly, he didn't even expect the event, but at the same time, it was fun.

Not finding a nasty present wasn't.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled.

Magnolia wasn't that big, and the fear of giving Gray something nice was beginning to eat him up.

"It's okay Natsu! We'll find something!" Happy said.

They crossed into the next street, where the pavement appeared to be frozen. The pink head smelled the air and knew that Gray Fullbuster had been here. And not long ago.

"What's up Natsu?" The cat asked.

"What if we give him a big fright? That could also be nasty right?"

Happy thought for a bit, made a face and said:

"Just put fish in his pants."

They both exploded in laughter in the middle of the street. It went on for several minutes.

Then Natsu saw it.

A light. Coming from a shop.

Most of all it was a _prank_ shop. The place where he could find all bunch of stuff to make ice-brain angry.

Happy only saw a flash, then he was on the frozen ground, and Natsu was already ahead, entering the shop before its owner could declare it closed.

"WAIT NATSU!" He yelled in vain.

* * *

><p>"Oh, for Igneel's sake! This store is awesome!"<p>

Natsu Dragneel was currently exploring the inside of shop, and boy the pranks in there were good! There were farting cushions, stink bombs, fake insects, fake blood and a bunch of stuff. He looked in his pocket to find 60 000 jewels.

"Good enough." He told himself.

The clerk came to him to ask him if he needed any help choosing but Natsu waved him off.

* * *

><p>When Happy finally reached the store, the door slammed in his face –and body considering his height- and Natsu came out, carrying three bags apparently filled to the fullest.<p>

"How much did you spend?" The cat asked suspiciously.

Natsu better have saved some money for fish!

"100 000 jewels why?"

Happy gripped the dragon slayer's leg.

"But! 30 000 of those jewels were for me! And you spent them on GRAY FULLBUSTER?"

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope you like it! So what do you think is going to happen to a certain ice mage when he gets back to the guild? I know I wouldn't want to be in his place! Gray's chapter will be next, then will come Juvia's. A special thank you to Emcoria for being my first reviewer! I'm not the review= update type of person, but I'd appreciate if you did review. But if you prefer reading, that's enough for me and thanks for keeping up with my story!<strong>


	4. Gray

Gray Fullbuster was in deep shit.

He never thought he would actually get part of this event. It was just crazy. But maybe not as crazy as having to chose a present for _that_ name. It was fate again, wasn't it? Out of all the nominees he _had_ to pick her. Juvia Loxar. The hot Water Mage who was head over heels for him. If she had picked him, he was sure he would get something cool, because no matter what, she always wanted to please him. But when it was him who had to get a gift for her, that was another problem. What the hell do you buy to girl without insinuating that you like her?

It wasn't that he didn't like her.

Okay, maybe he did find her hot and all, but there were a ton of other girls in Fairy Tail. But _her._ Her magic just had to align with his. The Guild just had to snicker whenever she brought him lunch. Mira just had to do everything she could to make them an official couple. Good God.

But that wasn't it. Buying her a gift was problem A. Problem B was the fact that every shop was closed. And he still had no idea of what to get her. Well, whatever he would get her, she would like, so it wasn't that he was short of possibilities. But she was _Juvia_. She wasn't Lucy, or Erza or even Cana. She wasn't Natsu's best friend, or the strongest woman in Fairy Tail or an alcohol loving girl. Nope, true she was strong, true she was everybody's friend, true she drank sometimes, but she was _Juvia._

And she was unique.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Gray told himself.

He had gotten carried away thinking about the Water Mage… again. Last time he thought aloud. He was still thanking his luck that it happened in his apartment. Not in a place like the guild. Holy.

His shirt disappeared.

The cold didn't affect him. Much as he hated being similar to Natsu on this, it was part of his heritage from Ur, considering he was an ice Mage. He could have walked barefooted if he wanted to. He still wouldn't get a cold in the morning.

"No one's open. That helps a lot."

And it was true. No one was. Geez.

Someone shouted from the street he just left, and Gray turned around. It was probably that flaming idiot again. He was only hoping Natsu wasn't his Secret Santa. Things would go bad if he was. Gray stopped in front of a store. It was _Lila's Sweet Boutique of Sweetly Secrets_. He decided that underwear was definitely NOT what he was going to get Juvia. Hell no. Although that dark blue one would look good on her…

He smacked himself on the side of his head.

He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She was a Nakama, nothing more. She would eventually realize that he didn't like her in the way she did and fall in love with someone else. He hoped.

But then he thought of Lyon.

His "Brother" was completely crazy for Juvia. And that, Gray didn't like. He didn't like it at all. That guy just happened to show up, see the Water Mage and call love at first sight what he felt. The ice Mage boiled up.

"What right does he have to seduce her?"

He clapped his hand over his mouth.

Crap. Maybe he did like her. Maybe he did want to steal a kiss from her. Maybe he did wanted to be more than just friend.

But he still wasn't going to buy her _underwear_. Anyways, clothes were such a hard business to deal with when buying a gift for a woman. He didn't even know her size, and more importantly her tastes. Shit.

"I'll just get jewelry." He told himself.

It was a fine choice. She could wear it whenever she wanted, didn't have to wash it, it would essentially match her taste –because let's face it girls, who doesn't like it when your beloved hands you a shinny necklace?- and she could str-… hum undress and it would still be there. Perfect.

But the last question lingered on his mind. A necklace? A bracelet? A hairpin? A ring?

"This Secret Santa is a shitty idea!" Gray screamed from the street.

All this gift thing and trying to please the girl he liked was too much; he froze the entire street pavement.

"SHIT!" He yelled again.

But something caught his eye.

Right there, in the shop on his left, there was a sparkling ring. Amazed, he walked up to the window and stared. The design was simple. It was just a blue crystal rose mounted on a similar crystal ring. Yet its beauty was unique. Gray tried to imagine it on Juvia's hand. Her delicate fingers surely would look even more beautiful with the jewel on them.

There were two problems.

The first one was the price. He couldn't possibly spend 4 million jewels in one night.

The second was oblivious. The store was closed for the holidays. Shit, shit and more shit.

"God damn it!" The ice mage sighed in defeat.

Was fate going to let him get his chance at confessing his feelings? Or was he bound to forever watch his rival flirt with his soul mate?

It was then that he noticed the pavement. The frozen pavement. The frozen pavement he had frozen with his ice magic. His ice magic.

"Holy." He breathed.

Instinctively, his hands clasped together, the picture of the ring in the shop forming in his mind. He changed the allure of the rose a bit, because he wanted the ring to be from _him._ Something _he _would have made.

"ICE MAKE: RING!" He shouted. As silently as he could.

An exact replica of the crystal ring appeared in his hands. It was then that Gray realized something. Choosing the gift hadn't actually been hard. Giving it to Juvia without having her fainting would be harder. Much, much harder.

"…Shit." He said.

Fairy Tail was never going to stop teasing him about that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Thank you for reviewing, Emcronia, Holly, and MissKiriChan. Your comments mean a lot to me! I think Gray was a bit OOC in this, but then again we don't really know what goes on in his head, do we? Well I hope you liked it, I'll be back shortly with Juvia's chapter. Happy New Year everyone!<strong>


	5. Juvia

Juvia Loxar had never been in a more awkward situation before.

Never. Not even with Gray Fullbuster. Here she thought she would get Gray's name. How childish she had been! Fate couldn't always bring them together, could it?

Except that, right now she was literally _screwed. _Erza was going to kill her.

All because she happened to pick Jellal's name.

The Water Mage bit her nails, her fingers blue from the cold. It was one of these moments where she wished she had Gray-sama's ability to ignore the freezing temperature. Right about now, he would stand back, face her, remove his shirt, take her in his arms and whisper her name with a voice full of desire.

Juvia snapped out of it.

If she had to get a present for Jellal, she might as well sign her death certificate. Goodness. How she hoped Gray-sama would come to her funeral! He would crouch above her grave, looking beautiful in a deep blue suit. His soft hand would delicately place a rare blue rose above her resting body. And then he would cry, and cry and cry. He would commit suicide just because he couldn't bear this world without her. And they would meet again in the otherworld, reunited, together and for eternity.

"Juvia mustn't think about a dead Gray-sama." She said out loud.

Gajeel, who had insisted on coming with her, because he had no idea what to get his person and also after swearing that she wasn't the name he had, turned toward her.

"If you wanna see what he looks like dead, call me!"

But then, Juvia turned toward him and her eyes shone so brightly, he faced the other direction and groaned.

"Fine. Stripper will live."

"You're the best Gajeel-kun!" She said as she hugged him.

He waved her away.

"Yeah, yeah. Find your gift now so you can help me get one for… my person."

Juvia smiled. She knew who he had gotten.

It was clearly obvious from his face. In normal times, she would have teased him about it, but right now, what he had said was true. She needed to find a gift for Jellal, and then help Gajeel get his. He would be completely lost if she didn't lend him a hand.

"Juvia might need to go to Fairy Hills." She said looking straight ahead.

That would set him mad, she was sure of it.

"Huh? Why?"

The water Mage took in a deep breath and continued.

"I might find something useful there."

He kicked the rock in front of him and swore.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

Juvia looked up to meet his gaze.

"Find a present for Levy-san."

The Dragon Slayer looked at her bewildered. Confusion appeared on Juvia's face. Had she let something slip?

She was going to find out soon.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!" He yelled.

The blue haired woman actually knew from the start, and she was used to Gajeel's loud voice.

"I figured out." She said matter-of-factly.

He grumbled again and kept on walking. Soon they reached Fairy Hills, and Juvia apologized to Gajeel for having to let him stay outside. Men weren't allowed in the residence, unless they had a special night pass from Mira. Whom of course would want to know all the juicy details of that particular night on the following morning. So far, only Bisca and Alzack had used a pass. And no one really wanted to know what Mira had learned.

So ever since, it was common to see Gajeel standing against the stone pillar that marked the entrance to the residence.

"Be fast about it." He threatened.

Juvia shouted a loud _yes _as she hurried up the path to the mansion. Once inside, she took the stairs two at a time, and tried not to fall. Her room was on the second floor. It was neat, just as she had left it. She removed her shoes and sat on her bed.

"Juvia told Gajeel-kun that Juvia knew what to get Jellal-san, but in truth, Juvia has no idea what to get him…" The Water Mage sighed.

Whatever the present, it had to please Jellal. Otherwise, she would be hearing from Mira. She also couldn't get him something too fancy, or Erza would damage her dead body even more. Finally, she didn't want anyone to get the idea that she liked Jellal. Especially not Gray-sama. She was still completely oblivious to the fact that no one would think of them a couple, especially if Erza was standing near.

She paced around her apartment, looking for an idea. Her eyes rested on the picture frame she had of her, Levy, Lucy, Erza, Laki, Evergreen, Wendy, Mira, Lisana and Bisca.

A picture. An album.

Jellal. Erza. Jellal. Album. Erza. Picture.

It all made sense.

A couple months ago, during Erza's birthday party, the girls dared the Titania to cosplay in 20 different outfits. Drunk as she was, Erza obeyed without embarrassment. They laughed and took pictures. And Juvia still had the prints. In her desk's drawer.

What she also had, was an empty photo album. Perfect for the pictures of the scarlet haired woman.

A little scrapbooking there and there, and Juvia's masterpiece was done. She had entitled the album _Cosplay: A passion demonstrated by Erza_. Holding a giggle, she took a blue bag from her closet and stuffed the album in there.

And she rushed back to Gajeel who was clearly showing his annoyance of staying half an hour out in the cold.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?" He shouted as she made her way to him, trying not to slip on the icy ground.

Juvia didn't really want to argue with him, so she just took out the book from its bag and shoved it in Gajeel's face. Surprised, he began to flip around the pages, starting from the end. A battle between hilarity and embarrassment began to play on his face. After a while, he closed the book, looked at the title and stared at Juvia.

They both exploded in laughter, probably imagining Jellal's face when he would open the gift.

Juvia prepared herself to run for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god. Oh my god. You guys, I really want to thank you. There I was, yesterday, looking at my 4 reviews, and what do I see first thing when I log on today? 11 reviews. 11. I love you people!<strong>

**To pikinanouart: I'm sure he is just making things more complicated by thinking more XD**

**To Raibowcastle: I am so THRILLED to write more, based on the reviews I get!**

**To dragonslayer Lucy: I too wonder what she's going to think. Hopefully Gray won't get any deeper in the shit he is in!**

**To OhtaSuzuke: I realized after re-reading myself, that there's a special thing about this story that leaves me with no writer's blocks. It's too much fun!**

**And all the wonderful people out there, reading my story.**

**So how did you find Juvia's chapter? I know I would love to see _Cosplay: A passion demonstrated by Erza_! Keep on reading and reviewing!**


	6. Jellal

Jellal Fernandes could have screamed like a happy child.

In fact. He could have jumped up and down, twirled and laughed. That was just how happy he was. His spirit was in the best mood it could ever be. He had felt really bad when he kissed Erza and told her that there was already someone he liked. To tell the truth, he always wanted to kiss her but he could never find a way to do it. Furthermore, did she like him? The horrible doubt ate away part of his happiness. A wave of dizziness came his way and he fought hard to keep his balance. The ball in his throat growing bigger. Did she? Was her feelings the same as his?

But Erza was sharp. Maybe she didn't believe him when he said he was engaged. Maybe she didn't care. Still, he thought as his happiness came back, he was HER Secret Santa.

"Jellal are you sure you're okay? You're putting on a creepy grin." Meredy asked half worried and half amused.

The grin disappeared immediately and he turned to Ultear, not wanting to hear one more of Meredy's kiddy remarks.

"She's right. At least, she was. Say do we need to teach you how to smile?" The older woman asked, grinning.

Meredy giggled. Jellal sighed. Being with two women wasn't easy. Especially when they teamed up against him. The one good thing however, was that they weren't like Erza. Scarlet was unique to his eyes, and anyone trying to be her was a pure imposter.

"No I'm okay and Yes I know how to smile. You," He said, turning toward Meredy, "Need to learn what sadness and despair is like. You grin too much."

The young woman exploded in laughter.

The few people on the street stared at the little group oddly. It wasn't everyday that three unknown persons all cloaked in dark walked through Magnolia and… laughed. The version of the ultimate villain had taken a strange turn. Ultear took and elderly air and placed her arm around Jellal's shoulders. She was barely older than him, but she knew how to tease him like an older sister.

"What are you going to get her, anyways? Are the possibilities to show her your love endless…?"

Meredy's head perked up and she added:

"They're reduced Ul. Ever since he mentioned he was engaged…"

She didn't get to finish, because Jellal sped past them and took the next street. Meredy shouted an apology and the blue haired man had to fight to hold his head high and ignore her. But Ultear was right. What was he going to get Erza? It would be difficult, she would probably take his gifts for granted. Jellal grabbed his head and started yelling how Erza was the hardest challenge he ever faced.

"By the way Meredy, did you see those earrings at _Tomorrow's Jewel_? I heard they cost a lot but are so worth it!" Ultear said as she came nearer to Jellal.

"Oh! Yeah, I know what you're talking about! I saw those in _Sorcerer Weekly_ the other day! I know I would love to have them!" The pink haired woman chirped.

Jellal's head perked up. It was always useful, listening to women's conversations. If he could find out what Meredy and Ultear liked, he could possibly find something for Erza. They continued on, ignoring the fact that he was staring at them intensely.

"You know, they say that if a guy buys you something from there, it means that he really likes you!" Meredy added.

Ultear sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend, but she sure as hell did _not_ want to spend the rest of her days with Jellal being the only man around her. Heck no.

"Those are just rumors, Meredy. Although, I wouldn't mind getting something from there…" She said winking back at the younger woman.

"Girls! Where is that boutique?" He asked a smile lighting his face once again.

They both turned around, probably having forgotten him completely.

"Huh?"

"Why so interested, Jellal?"

He turned around. No use asking them for advice. He was about to ask the older lady passing near them, when Ultear step up.

"Okay, fine. We'll take you there."

Minutes later, they were walking through a dazzling street. The Christmas lights shone brightly above them and their path seemed illuminated. It was so magical, Meredy stopped and stared.

"Second one on your left, Jel. I'm gonna stay here a bit." Ultear said as she too raised her head to see the lights better. Jellal didn't need to be told twice. He would rather shop alone than have those two seeing what he would get Erza. Which made him think, who was his Secret Santa? And what was he going to get? He really hoped it wouldn't be Natsu, because as nice as the Dragon Slayer seemed, he didn't seemed smart enough to figure out that a gift wasn't meant to be a prank. And Jellal had more than enough of receiving buckets of water whenever he came into Fairy Tail's main room.

He pushed open the door of the shop, which was surprisingly still open at this hour. Silver, gold, bronze, and a bunch of gem almost blinded him. Some still say that it was since this particular night that Jellal Fernandes never stepped in a Jewelry ever again. But it would be required to know the full events of that night to understand. Unfortunately, Jellal wasn't aware of what was going to happen next.

The thing that caught his eye was a pair of silver bracelets with tiny red gems incrusted on the surface. It was delicate, and beautiful. But also strong. Just like Erza.

Jellal sighed, again and wondered how lucky he was that he didn't have any trouble finding things. He must have been blessed.

He was paying and the cashier was wrapping the bracelets in a pretty red package when Ul and Meredy entered the boutique, their cheeks red from staying outside too long.

"What did you get Scarlet?" Ultear asked.

"Something cheesy? I wouldn't be surprised if you bought her a ring in hope of proposing to her!" Meredy laughed.

Jellal stuffed the package in his pocket and walked past the two giggling women.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey-lo! I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long, it was just that Jellal was a hard person to write about. I don't even know what goes on in his head so sorry if this was OOC! I'm still loving the fact that you guys review. It's fantastic. You're awesome! And also, as a side note, when I mentioned that Jellal wouldn't be stepping in a Jewelry store ever again, you'll have to read this story until the end to find out! I love Meredy, so don't be freaked out when she shows up a lot later on! Anyways, did you guys see the last update? Screams like a fan-girl* God, Gray it was about time you manifested something for Juvia! Oh, I am so keeping up right now!<strong>

**Keep reviewing!**


	7. Erza

Erza Scarlet was pouting.

At first, she'd been happy. Getting a present for that person was almost too easy. But now, she figured it wasn't much of a challenge. Not that she would actually tell him that. Gajeel Redfox was strong, she had to admit. And she already had figured out what his present would be. It was obvious.

An iron sword.

The Titania smiled to herself as her fingers drummed on the table. She hadn't left the guild yet. Gajeel was an _Iron_ Dragon Slayer. And she would have gotten a sword to any person she was supposed to be the Secret Santa of. Her gift was just perfect. Yet, she was unaware of how it would end up. She closed her eyes, picturing the perfect design, with sculpted figures in the hem. The blade itself would also be made of iron and it would be so sharp, you would cut your hand by putting it on the blade by accident. It was strange, but Erza liked sharp objects. No matter how many times they ended up crushed on the floor, the second she destroyed them after getting her hand/ arm/ foot/ whatever cut. Not that she would admit this to anyone either. It would be like carrying a pink fluffy kitten around. Her image would be destroyed.

"Say, Erza? Why are you still here?" Mirajane asked.

The barmaid was cleaning up the tables because most of the guild members left after they were ordered to go film the contestants. Mostly because Mira planned on doing something with the main room and they sure as _hell_ did not want to get involved with any of it. The only ones who stayed were Bisca and Alzack, because now that they were parents, they were more mature and responsible.

"Hum? Oh, because I'm thinking of Gajeel's gift." Erza replied.

From Mirajane's frown, it was clear that she was upset Erza had not gotten another person.

"Oh so you got Gajeel-kun?" She asked trying to hide the anger in her voice.

Her plan wasn't going so well. She didn't have time to check who everyone got, and she didn't want to mess this up. It was supposed to bring the dense couples _together_. Erza and Gajeel a couple? Not on her list!

"Didn't I just said so?" Erza replied.

It was clear that she wanted to be left alone. So Mira left her to her thoughts and called Bisca.

"Hey Bisca-san? Is the mistletoe ready?" Her smile was back on her face.

Erza now was facing another problem. How in the world was she going to get that sword? It wasn't that she couldn't threaten anyone to do it for her, but where would she get the iron?

"I'm going out!" She called, as she stood up to leave the guild. It was no use sitting there, it wasn't going to be found by itself.

As the doors closed, Mira's soft voice was heard:

"Thought she never leave…"

* * *

><p>Walking through Magnolia's frozen streets, the Titania muttered to herself. This one person couldn't get her any iron. He only had gold, silver and bronze. Calia couldn't either. The woman was out of town for the week. Frederick, Chouko, Alexandra, none of them could provide her with anything. Well, Alexandra could, but Erza was just wondering if she would have enough. Without realizing, she headed toward the sword maker's house.<p>

"Erza?" A woman in a light blue coat and blue skinny jeans called.

The Titania, still in her thoughts didn't hear at first. The woman called, louder this time. Still, Erza seemed deaf. The sword maker kicked her in the back, hurting her foot in the process.

"Owwwww, didn't see this one coming…" She cried in pain.

Erza turned around, this time. Surprised to see Alexandra, she blinked.

"So much for surprise…" Alexandra mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

The brunette stood up and smiled. She took Erza's arm and dragged her inside her house. For a sword maker, the interior was really…_cozy_. Fluffy sofas, chairs and carpet was seen everywhere. A bubble machine sat in the left corner, blowing blue heart-shaped bubbles across the room. Erza sighed at the over-use of the color blue.

"I was just buying a new hammer. Did you know the other one broke when I tried to make the gold sword?" Alexandra giggled.

"I came here to ask you if you had any iron." Erza cut straight to the point.

The sword maker's face saddened a bit. Just as Erza thought, there wasn't enough iron for her to make a sword out of.

"Sorry…" The brunette apologized.

Erza dismissed it. Her mind wandered to Fairy Hills, where she stored all her armors. Alexandra could probably melt down one of her armors and use the iron to make Gajeel's sword. Erza shook her head. She didn't want to lose one of her armors. She didn't want to fight Mira either. Ugh.

"I'll go get something. Wait for me here." The Titania rose and got out of the house. Alexandra just waved at her, still smiling.

* * *

><p>Erza walked fast. She didn't have time to waste when Alexandra would need plenty of it. The sword maker got along well with Erza. First was because of her always positive attitude, second because her orders were <em>orders<em> and anyone not obeying them would suffer, and third because she was the fastest sword maker Erza knew. It usually took about 2 to 3 days for a regular maker to produce a sword. Alexandra could do it in hours. She was stronger than she appeared, and had magic. It was a very weak amount, but it was still very useful. It was impressive to see how she would bend it at her will. She had complete control over it, when most Mages took years to learn how to control a quarter of theirs. Erza smiled, knowing she was lucky to have met the young woman.

Her smiled disappeared when she saw Gajeel. Standing at the entrance of Fairy Hills.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked for the second time in one night. With a more menacing tone this time.

"Huh? I'M JUST HERE, WAITING IN THE COLD FOR NO REASON." He said in a loud voice, clearly pissed.

Erza smacked him. He groaned from the pain and started rubbing his head.

"Spill it." She threatened.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR JUVIA TO COME OUT OF THAT FREAKIN BUILDING." He shouted this time.

Erza knocked him unconscious. Fairy Hills was NOT a _freakin building._ With that last satisfaction, she went in the residence. She was fast about it. The mention of time itself, making her more anxious. In fifteen minutes, she was back at Alexandra's and dropping two rusty armors on the carpet. Action which set the sword maker mad.

"You are dirtying the carpet, dear Erza!"

Alexandra had this habit of calling her _Dear Erza _whenever she was pissed at her. Not that Erza minded. The sword maker tied her medium-length hair into a ponytail, pulled up her sleeves and picked up the 500 lb. of armor with one hand. She carried it all the way to her forge, underneath the house. A great blue fire burned in the furnace, another addition of the brunette who claimed that the red and orange lights were unattractive and who brought fire-coloring as soon as she found out where they were sold. Erza watched in amazement as her armors melt down into what seemed to be a washing machine. Except it wasn't. Expecting water to come out, the Titania was really surprised to see that a jet of fire directed toward her armor, rotating inside, lighted up. In a couple minutes, the iron was reduced to a gray looking liquid with a nasty smell. Smell which Alexandra ignored as she used her magic to purify the air. The liquid was then processed down a tube which Alexandra directed toward the sword print incrusted in blue stone. The hot iron poured to the brim, Alexandra directed it toward yet another machine. This one looked strangely like a microwave. Again, it was just an impression, because as soon as the door was closed, everything inside the machine froze up. The sword maker took it out with her bare hands. Erza shivered as a burst of cold air cooled the room.

"Welcome to the world!" Alexandra whispered to the sword, as she pulled it out of the stone. All was left to do was the carving of the figures Erza had thought of. The Titania decided to help out her friend. One sword hit from a side, one hammer hit from the other, the iron was beautifully carved. Alexandra polished it and wrapped it in light blue paper.

"There!" She handed it to Erza.

It only had taken an hour and a half. The Titania smiled and took the sword. She hugged her friend, breaking a couple of her bones in the process, in left the house.

Best present _ever_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. This turned out a LOT longer than I thought. And also, I'm no pro at sword making, I have a bit of an idea on how it's done, but I'm not an expert. Alexandra was one of my OC. I liked the idea of a woman being a sword maker. Not to be sexist or whatever, okay? Just saying… Anyways did you like this chapter? Did the fact that Erza was Gajeel's secret santa surprise you? Will you review this?<strong>

**~Thanks for reading!**

**- Next up is Gajeel!**


	8. Gajeel

Gajeel Redfox could at least have killed several people. Or beat some sense into them. The first one on his list was Mirajane, and her stupid event. Oh! How he wanted to kill her for that! Why did he of all people HAVE to participate? Couldn't Fairy Tail understand he wanted to keep to himself? For Metalicana's sake. This Guild was just crazy. The obviously second person he wanted to kill was… the entire Guild except Juvia and Levy. Why in the world would they nominate _him_?

He did NOT want to tell who he got. Oh, hell, no. The iron Dragon Slayer decided that if he, one day, met Fate, he would beat her senselessly. The stupid freak of a bastard that was up there obviously didn't care about his feelings.

"Juvia must not think of a dead Gray-sama" The water Mage walking beside him suddenly said.

He almost jumped.

It was so dark and so silent in the street, her soft voice really creeped him out. He looked at her, realizing what she had just said.

"If you wanna see what he looks like dead, call me." He grumbled.

She looked back at him and he cursed himself for almost making her cry. Why did she have that effect on him? Why did she see through him?

"Fine, Stripper will live."

She giggled and hugged him, and he sighed, again. She was so wearing on him. He didn't even try to hug back. First of, why would he? And secondly, because she backed away a couple second after squishing his torso. His hand in his pocket, he played with the little piece of paper he had taken from the box a couple minutes ago. The worry forced creases on his forehead. Shit. He needed to buy a good present. That is, he needed to actually put some effort into buying a present. Because if it was for her, he seriously did not want to seem ridiculous.

"Juvia might need to go to Fairy Hills."

He stared at her, shocked.

"Huh? Why?" She was only adding to his problems and giving him less time to find a present! Did she not get that?

"Juvia might find something useful there." She said, after taking a deep breath.

Gajeel swore. Fate would be sorry she ever messed with him. The little rock sitting on the pavement in front of him witnessed his anger as he kicked it into the window of a nearby shop.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" He asked menacingly.

The Water Mage looked up to him and stopped in her tracks. The look in her eyes seemed really serious for a moment, before it found back its usual softness.

"Find a present for Levy-san."

He chocked.

He tripped.

He looked at her, thinking she was crazy.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!" He yelled. Oh the fuck with politeness and silence.

She looked at him with a mater-of-factly face and shrugged.

"Juvia figured it out."

Gajeel tried his hardest to keep from boiling once more. He grumbled and kept walking after Juvia, looking at the ground and kicking away anything that came across his path.

A rock,

A leaf,

A cat.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Fairy Hills, he stood against the stone pillar at the entrance and Juvia left him standing there as she rushed inside the building. Gajeel lost himself in thoughts. Levy was a bookworm. Okay. But he wasn't really one, so he didn't have many books and he doubted any bookshops were open at this hour. He sighed. Oh this was just one more problem he couldn't solve by punching whatever or whoever was around. A couple minutes later, however, he realized it was a good idea he hadn't thrown a punch in any directions because he found Erza Scarlet, the feared Titania running toward him. Fearing a scolding, or even death, he watched her until she reached him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

Gajeel looked around, trying to make his _bored_ aura reach the Titania.

"Huh? I'M JUST HERE, WAITING IN THE COLD FOR NO REASON." He said, pissed that she even bothered to ask the question.

Take that Scarlet.

He took that last statement back when her hard-as-a-freaking-hard-rock fist came in contact with the back of his head. He rubbed his neck feeling sore already.

"Spill it." She growled.

Gajeel suddenly thought of Erza as a menacing dog, growling and barking at him. Except he could always kick the dog and live.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR JUVIA TO COME OUT OF THAT FREAKIN BUILDING." He yelled, showing his middle finger to politeness.

Big mistake.

He felt something against his stomach and the next thing he knew, everything was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_The Iron Dragon sneaked up behind the little black haired boy. He breathed on the boy's neck, sending obvious chills down the human's spine and forcing him to stand still._

"_I found you, GAJEEL!" Metalicana almost yelled._

"_Shit! That was my best hiding place!" The boy yelled back._

_They both laughed for a bit, and then Metalicana decided it was time they went back. The young Gajeel pouted for a bit, but followed his Dragon father in the cave where they lived._

"_Settle down, Gajeel. It's time to learn more about iron." The dragon said._

_Gajeel looked excitedly to the bookshelf where his father picked up a book and placed on the table before him._

"_It's important that you know everything from this book. It is the only copy ever made." Metalicana said._

_Gajeel opened the first page…_

* * *

><p>"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" He yelled as he sat up.<p>

Oh. It was only a dream. But wait. What was he doing, laying in the snow right in front of Fairy Hills? He didn't do anything stupid did he? He stood up, very confused as to what had happened but happy to have seen his foster father in his dream. He quickly wiped the grin off his face though. He swore he would only smirk.

"What a fucking minute." He whispered.

The book. He still had it.

There was no way he was going to find another present, such as this one. Plus it might have been a sign that Metalicana sent him. Oh god. It was a perfect present for Levy.

Just then, Juvia came out, rushing to his side and trying not to slip on the ice.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" He shouted.

He felt like it.

The water woman shoved a book in his hands, and he began to flip through it. It was obviously featuring Erza, in outfits he didn't even know existed. Resisting the nosebleed, he closed it. His last thoughts were taken away when he saw the title. Oh Juvia was so amazing.

They exploded in laughter.

"Perfect." He smirked.

* * *

><p>The Iron Dragon Slayer walked her back to the guild, making sure she was safe. You didn't know with those perverts walking around the streets on Christmas. He then excused himself and ran to his place. It was neatly organized everywhere, the iron stored from biggest to smallest in the fridge. He would NEVER let anyone ever come in here. Oh, fuck no.<p>

His bedroom was as neat as the living room, and he quickly found the book on his also-neat bookshelf. There was a bit of dust on there, but he rubbed it off using his sleeve.

And then he attempted to wrap the book.

Second big mistake.

He just threw paper and tape all over. The room was a mess when he finally decided to just place it in a white paper bag.

As he left his house, his eyes lingered on the pink frilly apron Juvia had left there when she came to cook for him when he got sick.

He swore he was going to clean his bedroom before dawn. And it would be shinning before he would go to sleep.

Fuck yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter explosion.<strong>

**Okay, this was the best chapter I wrote. I seriously mean it. I love writing about Gajeel. Oh my god. This is officially awesome. I'm so doing another FF with him.**

**So did you guys like it? I hope the flashback wasn't too emotional…**

**See you in Levy's chapter and hope you review this!**

**~Masou**


	9. Levy

Levy McGarden wasn't used to having problems.

Wait. Scratch that.

Levy McGarden wasn't used to having problems, when the source of the problem wasn't named Gajeel Redfox. And right now, she was completely helpless. Erm. Helpless considering she had placed herself in that situation. She fidgeted, casting one more glance to the slip of paper she was holding. _Elfman._ Out of all people. _Elfman._

To put it simply, she was in a fucking hell of a mess.

The petite woman readjusted her headband, her palm sweating with the stress. What the heck were you supposed to get someone who described everything as being _manly_ and who sure as hell did NOT care if you told him otherwise? That was the kind of mess Levy was in. So far, she hadn't found an idea. She'd even looked up fifteen books about Elfman's personality so that it might help her. It had been useless.

Until she thought about asking Mira.

And realized something was very wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Most of the participants and guild members had left the main room, and Mira, Bisca and Alzack were putting up strange…frilly…pink decorations. Erza was lost in her thoughts, out of reach. Levy tip toed to the barmaid when the Titania suddenly stood up and walked out of the guild.

"Thought she'd never leave…" Mira softly spoke, the icy tone obvious.

Levy ignored it, concentrating on the Take-Over-Mage.

"Say Mira-nee." She started.

Mirajane did a double take.

Black furry and a hint of surprise shone in her eyes.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU ALL FUCKING LEAVE US ALONE?" She screamed.

Levy covered her ears in time.

Alzack wasn't so lucky.

"I need help." Levy said in her sweetest voice.

Thankfully, her plan worked and Mira returned to normal. She was still pissed about something though.

"Oh, it's only you Levy-chan." Mira breathed softly.

Bisca giggled.

"Relax Mira. Everything will be ready when the dense-ones come back."

The white haired beauty glared at her.

"What's the matter Levy?" Mirajane turned her attention back to the blunnette.

Levy was prepared for this. She could do it. She was strong enough.

"What kind of present does Elfman like?"

A wave of anger showed on Mira's face and went away as quickly as she returned to her calm state of mind.

"So you got my brother."

Levy nodded.

Mira breathed in and out.

"And not somebody else."

Levy shook her head.

"Can you help me?"

Mira looked around, her event was definitely NOT going the way she planned. She saw the unfinished decorations and decided that out of the ten people participating, at least SOME of them would end up together. She hoped. But still! Why didn't Levy get Gajeel?

"Oh, just get him one of those silly romance novels." She said, going back to putting up the pink crystal light.

Levy thanked her and rushed out of the guild.

* * *

><p>A new problem appeared when she reached her room, at Fairy Hills.<p>

There was a whole bookshelf of romance books. How would she know which one to give Elfman? Levy moaned. Oh this whole event was a mess! She started looking at the titles, one by one.

She thought about giving him _The Rose's whisper._ Then decided against it. It was her book that she read when she felt down. It was the book she read whenever Gajeel caused her to have an emotional breakdown. It wasn't often, but she was really glad she had it when it happened. But she was being completely irrelevant… again. Oh boy.

The next book that caught her eye was entitled _My undying love_ and she held that one dear. Lucy had given it to her for her birthday after telling her that she would cry multiple times. But Levy decided it was too cheesy for Elfman. She was about to give up, to just make something up, an excuse for not getting Elfman anything. It saddened her, but truly, she wasn't the best for gifts.

That was when Evergreen stepped in her room.

"Oh my god! This place is so dusty and dark! Can someone actually live in here?" She said, her bitchy voice resonating in the silence.

"Hi, Ever." Levy said grimly.

She really didn't like it when the Fairy would pop up in her room and comment every imperfections that could possibly be seen.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going straight to the point. Have any books on sewing?" She asked, looking around and grimacing in disgust.

"I'll see what I have." Levy replied, pulling her ladder to another bookshelf. She quickly removed three books from their original spots and set them down on her table. Evergreen bent over her shoulder to stare at the title.

"So. Which one?" She asked, sounding really stupid to Levy.

"All of them, of course." The blunette replied, a smile creeping up on her face.

Ever gasped. Or tried to. She took the books, weighted them, opened them, looked at the number of pages and the very small writing.

"I can't read all of that." She simply stated.

Levy giggled.

"Sure you can!" She handed the brunette her glasses, which Ever just stared at.

"What do you want?" She asked, unsure and eying the glasses.

"It's for reading." Levy sighed.

Ever made a disgusted face and turned around.

"Never mind. I'll see something else."

She left Levy's room, shutting the door. Levy breathed out in relief. She picked the books up, and climbed the ladder to replace them. The last one wouldn't fit. She pushed it up many times, nothing would work. It was half-hanging in the open. She couldn't leave it like that. It would fall as soon as she would remove her hand. Levy climbed up one more step, reaching the full height of her ladder and felt against the back of the bookshelf. There was a paper there.

She pulled it out.

Climbing back down, she walked to her lamp, unfolding the crumbled piece of paper. There were numbers on there, and Levy recognized them immediately.

**801.72**

She didn't even need to look at the DDS. It was as easy as pie. She carried her ladder to the _Philosophy and theory _section, climbed to the very top, and looked for the numbers on her paper. Ha! She knew this would have been helpful! She didn't recall making that note, but she was sure she had made it. Maybe one day in the past, she thought it would be helpful to her in the future. She sure was glad she had made that note, although she did not quite understand how it had gotten in the _Arts_ section. She shrugged the thoughts off, as she dusted off the cover of the book: _The woman inside of me: A theory._ Levy dropped to the floor and rushed to her desk, frantically looking for wrapping paper. Oh god, where was it! The last time she used it was for Juvia's birthday…

She triumphantly ducked under the desk and grabbed a big white plastic bag. Inside, there was all kinds of wrapping paper, bows, strings, cards, and the necessary for a gift. Levy did not enjoy going to the store every time she had a gift to give. Especially since the 15 years old sales clerk thought he had a chance with her and started flirting as soon as she even stepped in the shop.

The wrapping process was rather easy. Experienced, Levy got the job done in less time she thought she would take. Knowing Elfman's manliness, she decided to be a tease and used a wrapping paper with little pink hearts and she made sure to place lots of bows and to make flowers with them.

She stepped back to look at her masterpiece.

A certain gift, ms McGarden? Manly, thank you very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm back! Right now I have a major headache, and it does not seem to want to leave me yet. Well, I hope you liked Levy's chapter. Side note: DDS stands for Dewey's Decimal System. No confusion there, I hope. Aside from that, can you believe there's only three chapters left? How sad is that! I grew quite attached to this story, I don't know about you. Fortunately, I have something else planned for later, and I think you guys will enjoy very much…<strong>

**Now to answer some of my reviewers:**

**To little101: Nope, Levy didn't get Lucy because we still have Elfman and Evergreen to go and the circle to complete!**

**To OhtaSuzuke: Mira does have a plan B…it will be revealed in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights over Fairy Tail and it's characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

**~Review, please!**


	10. Elfman

Elfman was a man. A strong one at that too. With an exceptional built like his, he was very much manly. Not that you wouldn't know that, his motto was "THAT'S A MAN". To him, you would either think like a man or not think at all. However, it was quite complicated when he needed to find a present for a woman. A woman who was very much beautiful, strong and whom Elfman would best define as _manly._ Oops. He promised her he wouldn't describe her as manly anymore. Guess he just forgot. How could one time hurt him? She would never find out. Back to the matter at hand, Elfman scratched his white hair. This situation was not manly at all. Oh no.

He frowned. What was he going to her? He pictured the older woman in his mind, her chestnut hair combed into an elaborate haircut, her brown eyes shinning behind her silver glasses, and that majestic look on her face. Evergreen was the only woman he would truly respect. Mirajane, Lisana and Erza were also included, but he felt like she was truly manly.

"Ever." He breathed out.

He closed his eyes.

One particular scene edged in his mind. Evergreen, her fan in hand, her face sweating due to the extreme heat of a usual summer in Fiore. He remembered how she lay on her towel, her sunglasses pushed to the brim of her nose and her green bathing suit. Elfman was a man, and like all men, he couldn't have helped admiring her tall and slender figure, and the many showy curves. He had come by her, hoping to start a conversation. She had looked surprised to see him, and he saw that her face was red, but he figured it was from the heat. They chatted for a couple minutes, when he mentioned the word. THE word, with lots of emphasis. Oh boy, he wished he could have taken it back.

"Say Ever? Your suit is very manly." It had only started as a compliment.

However, it turned very, very wrong.

Her glasses dropped, the look on her face shocked him.

She stared at him in utter disbelief, her mouth agape until she realized what he had just said and literally bombed his ears.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" She shouted.

Elfman had been taken aback. He didn't know what was happening, but the next moment, she was standing up, wrapping her towel around her body and storming off.

Elfman shook his head.

This was supposed to be a happy memory. She looked so manly in that suit.

And then it came to him.

Should he get her a suit? After all, girls liked them right? And he would choose something very womanly, like Mira had suggested when he went shopping with her.

But it wasn't manly for a man like him to enter a woman's store. Although, he would have to cope with it because he sure didn't want the anger his older sister. He asked a lady in blue for directions to a store that sold bathing suits.

"In winter?" She asked him suspiciously.

He just shrugged and she pointed down the street. He thanked her by saying helping others was manly. The woman stared at him as he made his way down the street.

Unfortunately, she had directed him to a _man's_ shop.

Reluctantly, he walked back to where he had seen her. She was gone.

He sighed.

Oh boy, this was hardly manly.

"May I help you?" A little girl with blonde hair asked him.

She looked like a little gypsy, but Elfman only though she was manly.

"Did you dye your hair Wendy?" He asked in a manly voice.

The little girl looked at him in confusion.

"My name is Lucia." She told him.

Elfman realized that she was in fact, not Wendy. He excused himself and asked her if she could show him the way to a store that sold women swim suits.

"Oh sure! I know one! And it should be open too!" Lucia chirped.

Elfman smiled. Or at least he tried to, because he didn't want to scare the little blonde away.

She walked him to _WSS _the store commonly known as _Women's Surf Shop_. He thanked Lucia and she walked off, waving as she disappeared in the darkness.

He pushed open the door and a little bell rang. He saw that an old lady was standing behind the counter and that she was sleeping. When he really thought about it, she was snoring too. Elfman decided to just pick something out and pay for it. It would be better if he got out as fast as possible. With all the frills and laces and the different sizes, he was beginning to grow very hot. He picked up three different suits. A blue one, more of the surf type, with a belt around the waist, a white two piece that looked way too small to fit on Ever and a green one with lots of laces.

He pulled back the curtain to the changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next moments of the story have been removed for your own personal good—<strong>

* * *

><p>Not satisfied with any of the suits, Elfman decided that out of the three, the green one was probably the best. He threw the other two back on the rack and headed toward the old sleeping lady. But he kept thinking on how the suit in his hands was not manly enough for Ever to wear. He grimaced and decided to look more.<p>

He wasn't so lucky.

There was nothing that suited his manly tastes and that would suit Ever. He sighed in defeat.

" _snore…_ Please don't forget _snore…_ to check out our new Tinker Bell_ snore…_ Bathing suits. Half price _snore…_" The old lady mumbled in her sleep.

Elfman's head perked up. He had seen all the movies about the little fairy and he sure as hell found her manly. He literally ran to the _New!_ Section and dived into the bathing suits.

His eyes darted to another green suit. Oh man, this was amazing. So Ever-like. So manly.

The suit was light green, and had Tinker Bell on it. It was a bit lacy but not too much and definitely could cover Evergreen. He picked it up and ran back to the counter. Surprising the old lady who jerked awake at his loud steps.

He slammed the money before her and left the shop in a hurry, ignoring the elder woman telling him he had given her 100,000 Jewels too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but midterms are coming up! So from here on, there should be about two chapters left, unless I decide to change that. Which will probably happen but I don't know. I hope you liked Elfman's chapter, and I'll be posting Evergreen's soon… I hope. Thank you all for reviewing! I never got so many reviews in any of my stories! This means a lot to me. I don't know if you guys checked it out already but I wrote a Halloween Fairy Special a couple weeks ago. It's kinda like this story, but now I admit it's much worse. I really don't like it anymore, but oh well. And about the cut out scene in this chapter, I'm sorry but you really do NOT want me to describe how Elfman tried on three different bathing suits for women. You don't.<strong>

**Please keep reviewing!**

**~MP**


	11. Evergreen

Evergreen _never_ bought present for others. She was the one to get them all. After all, when a stunning woman like her bought a present for someone, it was bound to be for either family, or charity. Never, _ever_ would she buy something for someone such as… Lucy Heartfillia.

Oh, she was boiling right now. And she wasn't happy. Why in the world would stupid Mirajane make up an event like that?

"Beauty without the brains…" She mumbled.

She was currently walking through the freezing streets of Magnolia. Her goal: Fairy Hills. She didn't know what she was going to get Lucy. But it sure as hell was not going to be something fancy. The girl should be giving _her_ gifts. Not the other way around.

But she was kind of stuck in it though. If she didn't get Lucy Heartfillia a gift deemed correct by Mirajane, she would lose her precious wings to Erza Scarlet. One more topic to be angry about. Oh dare Scarlet steal the name of Titania from her!

Evergreen was living the worst night of her life. She brought her hand to her forehead. All this was giving her a headache. She sighed, and a small cloud of air escaped from her cherry red lips.

Better get moving before she caught a cold.

With long, powerful strides, all while being elegant, she reached Fairy Hills. Her room was full of statues. She could get Lucy a statue. It would be an easy way to end up with this boring mess called a present.

Evergreen pouted. Oh she did not want to waste a precious magic on someone such as Lucy. She caressed a statue of a lion. Lucy had found her room creepy when she'd been at Fairy Hills. Ever didn't really appreciate the blonde's comment. Especially when this one was dressed in a ridiculous cat outfit.

Oh the memories.

Maybe it would be easier just to saw a costume for Lucy. Not that she wanted to, but she could always bully someone into doing it for her. Ever picked up a green fabric laying on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at a stain on the fabric. Yeah. No one was going to be open at this hour.

She went to her bed and sat down in defeat.

The mess she was in! If at least she had gotten someone like Elfman, or Gray, someone who was easy to decipher, she would probably be making her way back to the guild by now. Her present in hand.

But no. She had to get something for bunny-girl, like Gajeel Redfox called Lucy Heartfillia.

Wait.

Bunny-girl?

She stood up abruptly. Bunny-girl? She could make a bunny costume for Lucy? Levy McGarden, the bookworm possibly had something on sewing cosplay really fast! Ever's heels cliqued as she ran to the blunette's door. The smell of dust and wood hit her hard as she came in. She wrinkled her nose and couldn't help herself.

"Oh my god! This place is so dusty and dark! Can someone actually live in here?"

Ever spotted Levy on a ladder.

"Hi, Ever" The blunette said grimly.

Evergreen ignored the tone of her voice. She stepped further in the room, wrinkling her nose even more.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going straight to the point. Have any books on sewing?"

Levy seemed surprised, but she didn't question Ever any further.

"I'll see what I have."

The petite woman came back with three heavy books that she set on the desk. Ever eyed them curiously.

"So. Which one?" She asked.

"All of them, of course." Levy replied.

Evergreen gasped. Was Levy playing a trick on her? There was no way she would be able to read all of that in such a short time period!

"I can't read all of that." She stated, simply.

Levy giggled.

"Sure you can!" And she handed Ever her glasses.

Evergreen already wore glasses, much to her own discomfort. She would have liked to wear contacts instead, but the glasses kept her from turning everything she saw into stone. Also, there was no way she was going to put on _Levy's_ glasses.

"What do you want?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"It's for reading." Levy sighed.

Tonight was not Ever's lucky night. Everything she did had to turn wrong.

She made a disgusted face at Levy and exited the room in one step. Slamming the door in the process, and jamming her hair it.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Later<span>_**

In hopes to find the blasted present, Ever was going through her wardrobe, looking for a costume she could possibly turn into something close to a rabbit. But none came to her. Ah! How in the world was she going to survive both Mirajane and Erza! She was betting there wouldn't be anything left of her after the two women were through with her body.

Oh, lord.

She stared at the statues, an idea sparking in her head.

Stone. She could make something out of stone. That would be easy, and fast. And Lucy was a Stellar Spirit Mage right? Well, she could always make a key…

"Oh my god!" Ever stood up. That was what she needed to do! She molded a designer key out of clay and quickly turned it to stone. It was pretty. And she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to Lucy. Or…

She could use it to play a trick on the blonde…

Ever smiled triumphantly, and pushed her glasses back into place. Using her pins, she pulled her hair back into its… original style, and walked out the door of her dorm. Casting one last glance at her messy room, she flipped her hair, thinking of calling the cleaning lady for the next morning (read: Gajeel).

* * *

><p><strong>Before you start throwing stuff at me and yelling, I will say this: I'm sorry for the short chapter! It's just that I was *cough* lazy *cough* having a hard time writing about Ever. As much as she would like to be the Queen of everything, she isn't the Queen of ideas in my mind, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucked… BUT hey! Two chapters in the time period of 4 days is so not cool to do! You need to gather i-de-a-s...<strong>

**Now, on to the good part. Only one chapter left! This last one will be incredibly hilarious, I can guarantee this to you guys! I'm really looking forward to how I write this... It will probably be up soon, as I have to prepare for your surprise... Thank you all for keeping up with CFS and I hoping to get beyond 40 reviews by the time this story is done.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**- Review (or I will hunt you down…) **


	12. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and its Characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The guild members were starting to flood back in the main room. Mirajane sat behind the counter, a tired expression on her face. While most of them had been looking for presents or filming, she'd been decorating non-stop, with Bisca and Alzack. She sat, satisfied at the result of Fairy Tail's main room in front of her. There were little floating candles on every tables, red table covers, sparkling little stars,… From the ceiling, purple, pink, and blue light hung, and a giant Pine tree rose from the middle of the room.<p>

Some stared in awe. Others just looked surprised. Yet most of them looked directly at her. She sighed, reviewing who was who's Secret Santa. Her event might not have gone the way she wanted it to go, but there was no way she was backing out of this now. Lucy had gotten Natsu, who had gotten Gray (she grimaced at that), who had gotten Juvia (a smile light up her face), who had gotten Jellal, who had gotten Erza, who had gotten Gajeel (she frowned), who had gotten Levy, who had gotten Elfman, who had gotten Evergreen, who finally got Lucy.

Not what she'd planned.

But at least, some couples still got each other…

"Yo Mira!" Natsu yelled.

He had been trying to put out the candles' fire by blowing on them for the past ten minutes.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her head.

"When are we starting?" He replied.

Mirajane was hoping everyone would have gathered by now. It seemed, Cana, Wendy, Elfman and Gray were still missing.

"Soon, Natsu. Soon." She told him.

He noticed Gray wasn't there, and sulked because he couldn't pick up a fight. But the candles were really starting to annoy him, and Mira decided to explain to him that they were artificial lights before he burnt down the whole table.

Juvia pushed open the Guild doors and scanned the room. She found who she was looking for and went to sit by Lucy. The blonde seemed really surprised, and thought the Water Mage might have forgotten her fake rivalry with her.

"Lucy did not get Gray-sama's gift did she?" The blue haired woman asked.

Maybe she hadn't forgotten _yet._ Lucy looked at her and replied no. Juvia felt a wave of relief come her way. She plopped down next to the Stellar Spirit mage, and they started chatting about clothes.

Gajeel on the other hand, was sitting as far away from Levy as possible, and was pondering over the matter of the mess in his room. He had seen a discount over at the supermarket for brooms, and he was definitely thinking of buying a new one, to clean his bedroom, when he would go grocery shopping. So when the petite woman sat down next to him, he was completely oblivious to her.

"Hum. Gajeel?" She asked in a small voice.

He mumbled something and Levy pulled herself closer to hear.

"Must…buy the detergent…and the…vacuum cleaner…laundry needs to…be done…"

She didn't know what to make out of that, and decided to ignore what he had just said. So when she poked him, she pretended to just have arrived at his side.

He jumped, taken away from his train of thoughts.

"WHO THE HELL- Oh it's you bookworm."

She smiled and opened her new book.

Meanwhile, Erza was looking at Natsu. He had been acting weird for the past half hour, going in every corner of the guild, even jumping to the ceiling.

"Natsu. Cut. It. Out." She commanded.

He ignored her and she just went back to her strawberry cake, Gajeel's iron sword wrapped up in a black paper beside her.

Gray burst in the guild with a cold rush of air. He walked straight past Natsu, to Mirajane.

"I think I'm about to do something I'll regret." He said simply, staring at her.

Mira was just impatient for the event to start so she turned toward him and started yelling.

"ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT, GRAY FULLBUSTER?"

Said Ice Mage, cowered and went to sit at an empty table.

Then came Cana, carrying two packs of beer. She placed them in the kitchen and instructed Mira not to let anyone touch them until she said so. She took the seat next to Gray and started offered him a glass of wine, which he declined after telling her he needed to think straight.

Elfman came in carrying Wendy on his shoulders. Charles walked in from behind them scowling. She ignored Happy who was offering her a rainbow Salmon and went to sit by herself, until Wendy joined her. Elfman then when next to his sister, helping her out with people already asking for drinks.

Meredy and Ultear had joined Lucy and Juvia. Meredy was hugging the Water Mage and they chatted happily. Jellal was sitting in a corner, ignored by everyone. He kept looking at one particular person. A certain scarlet haired woman, who had ditched her armor for a fancy black dress.

Mirajane scanned the room and satisfied, saw that everyone had finally gathered. And most people were dressed formally. She couldn't have wished better.

"May the Nominees come one by one to the tree to put their gifts?" She asked.

Natsu rushed first, followed by Gray, and all hell broke loose.

"Who'd you get Ice brain?"

"I pity the person you're being Secret Santa for."

"What was that?"

"Gray, your pants…."

"You want to go, Flame brain? 'Cause I'm all up and waiting!"

Erza placed her spoon down on the white porcelain plate and stood up gracefully. Then she walked toward Natsu and Gray, her heels cliquing on the floor.

"There seems to be a problem."

But she was ignored. A vein popped on her temple.

"What are you? An old man? I've been dying to fight you for hours now, but you took your sweet little time getting your ass here, so don't tell me you were waiting!" Natsu yelled back at Gray.

The Ice Mage lost his shirt in the crowd and was preparing to yell back, when a loud noise was heard.

Erza's foot was tapping on the floor and she looked seriously pissed.

"I said: Does the problem needs help getting solved?" She growled.

Natsu and Gray immediately danced around, arms over each others' shoulders.

"Oh my, Natsu! I bet you got a wonderful gift to your person!"

"Aye!"

Lucy sweat dropped, looking away from the fight, to put her present down by the tree. Juvia followed her example, apparently still talking about jewelry with Meredy.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to tell you that…" She started when she walked next to him.

"Huh? What's the matter Juvia?" He asked, still confused about his feelings for her, and feeling the headache come back.

The blue haired woman blushed madly and turned her head away from him. Gray found it weird but to his opinion, it was probably a girl thing so he shrugged it off.

"Don't take off your boxers, idiot!" Ultear scolded him from behind Juvia.

Gray looked down… and pulled the cloth back up. He went looking for his outfit.

Jellal had already placed his present under the tree and tried to walk sophistically past Erza. Of course she ignored him, as she was too busy fixing Natsu to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Evergreen went to place hers, Ignoring Elfman telling her how manly she was tonight, and went back to sit by Bixlow and Freed. Elfman kept on calling others manly as he dropped his present next to Ever's.

Gajeel and Levy placed theirs at the same time. The Solid Script Mage had engaged a now bored Gajeel into a conversation about Mystery books. He vowed, to never _ever_ ask her what type of book she was reading again.

Mirajane smiled at the whole scene and went by the tree to check it. There was only nine presents underneath it.

"Um…guys? Why didn't one of you put their present down?" She asked.

Everyone turned to stare at the Nominees, who they themselves stared at one another.

Then Happy emerged from nowhere and dropped a square box by the other presents.

"Sorry! Natsu forgot this one!" He said as he flew back to his best friend.

Mirajane counted again, then satisfied, called the Nominees to the stage. She pulled out her list of who got who and started her speech.

"Very well. Let me thank all of you for coming on this night. We have a special event, and I hope you all heard of Fairy Tail's Secret Santa! Here on stage are our nominees, whom we previously elected to participate in this event. They were given a piece of paper with a name on it and went to get a present for that person. Now, all the presents have been placed under our big Christmas tree, and I will call the first Secret Santa! Nominees, when your name is called, please go pick up your gift and offer it to the person you got! Let's start with our first Santa, or should I say Lady Santa… Lucy Heartfillia!"

Lucy's face was already red from the attention she was being given, but it turned even darker when she heard Mira's words. Why was she the first one to go? And why did she have to give her present to Natsu, in front of the entire Guild! She walked down the stage slowly, in an attempt not to trip over her baby pink dress and bent down to pick up the small package that was containing Natsu's necklace. The room was silent but for the soft sound of her flats against the wooden floor. She went up to Natsu, and without meeting his confused eyes, she handed him the present. He took it from here and opened it up…and his eyes sparkled.

"OH MY GOD HAPPY! LOOK I GOT IGNEEL'S BABY TOOTH!" He yelled, while everyone sweat dropped.

Lucy looked really uncomfortable.

"It's not a tooth… it's a gem…." She tried to say.

But Happy was flying in circle above them.

"You know Lucy, giving Natsu a necklace kinda looks like you're putting a leash around his neck…" He sang.

The guild looked at Lucy with shock. Then a couple men smirked, and Lucy blushed harder.

"Didn't know you where like that Lucy…"

"Gosh! Why does that idiot get the best stuff!"

Lucy turned to face them and flailed her arms.

"It's not like that!" She screamed.

Mirajane sweat dropped again and took the mike.

"Well… next up is Nastsu!"

Gray smirked but Erza cast him a glance and he shut it immediately. Especially when Natsu walked toward him and stopped right _in front_ of him. He handed his present to the Ice Mage.

"The fuck…" Gray started.

Curiosity got the better of his and he took the box in one hand to open it. As soon as he did, a hand came rushing in from inside the box and punched him in the face. Gray wanted to drop the box right away, but his hand appeared to be stuck on it. He fumbled around, trying to get it off, when he stepped on something he hadn't seen on the floor. A big _squish_ noise was heard and he looked down, hoping it was not what he thought it was.

Unluckily for him, it really was poop. What Gray didn't know though, was that it was fake. So he just held on to his pride tightly and took off his shoe. He stepped forward to punch Natsu, but a bucket full of cold water fell on his head.

Natsu fell on the floor, laughing his butt off.

"Oh Popsicle! You should see your face right now!" He laughed.

Gray was obviously pissed, and the first thing he did was to take off his tie. Erza shot the two a hard glance and they both shut up and went back to their spot on the stage.

"Okay…Why don't you go ahead and go next, Gray?" Mira asked. "Give us something passionate!"

The Ice mage cast one last look at Natsu who was trying very hard not to laugh, and went to get his present. He stopped in front of Juvia who was very much blushing. Whistles went wild in the guild. Gray took Juvia's hand and placed the little square box in her hand. She pulled back on the ribbon slowly, and uncovered the ice ring. She remained silent and frozen, so Gray took her finger and slipped the ring through it. When the others saw what he had given her, hell broke loose a second time.

"Are you making her your fiancée?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are they going out?"

"Oh. My. God. What just happened."

"Huh?" Gray asked, confused.

Mira squealed right in the microphone, making everyone yelp and starting giggling madly.

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!"

Juvia couldn't really see clearly anymore. She fainted. The Ice Mage caught her, before she fell and hurt herself on the floor. However, Gray's cold hands and the water dripping from his soaking wet hair woke her up. She looked around and saw that the ring on her finger was real and she looked at the ground blushing furiously.

Gray scratched the back of his head, asked her if she was okay, and when she nodded, went back to his spot, next to her.

"Um.. I'm done." He mumbled.

Mirajane regained reality and called Juvia.

The Water Mage had a hard time walking down the stage without falling, but she gulped when she saw Erza's curious look. Oh god. How was she going to do this? Her Gray-sama and her just got engaged and she was going to die! She didn't even had the name _Fullbuster_ yet! With shaking hands, she handed the bag containing the album to Jellal. She could see Erza's glare harden, but she quickly told the blue haired Mage:

"Juvia recommends that you look at this when no one is around, as she does not want to let her Gray-sama witness her death."

Jellal and everyone looked really confused, and Juvia went back to stand between Gray and him. He opened the bag and pulled out the book halfway, leaning away from Erza as soon as he saw the title. Oh. My. God. The picture didn't help. He pushed the album all the way down into the bag and hugged the plastic close to his torso. Gajeel smirked.

"As much as I want to know what is in there too, Jellal, we need to get on with the event. Would you please get your person his or her gift?" Mira asked, looking really suspicious as he went to get his gift, still clutching the album tightly and pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. He walked back to Erza who looked too stunned to say anything. He got down on one knee and offered her the box containing the earrings he had bought.

Everyone thought it was another engagement.

In a way, it was.

Erza took the box and dumbfounded by Jellal's actions she opened it. Every girl present in the room gasped. Erza stared at the jewels and felt her face heat up. She didn't say anything, but she put them on, and everyone could see they matched her perfectly. Jellal smiled happily and went back to stand next to Erza.

"Oh, he did not…." Ultear and Meredy both said at the same time.

"Jellal Fernandes. Erza better be the most important woman in your life, because I swear if you got her earring from _Tomorrow's Jewel_ and you did not look at the price, let me tell you that you should not buy jewelry from there to every gorgeous woman you see." Mira said in a very serious voice.

"Erza, you're up."

The fierce scarlet haired woman walked down the stage in a decided pace. She took the sword and carried it back to Gajeel. He was astonished that Erza was his Secret Santa. And he was not pleased. Oh no.

That was until he saw what she had gotten him. He unwrapped the sword, although the shape was obvious with the wrapping, and took it out. It shone softly in the light, the many designs elaborately carved onto its surface.

Erza looked satisfied.

That is until Gajeel made a BIG mistake.

Taken by the smell of the iron, he couldn't have resisted.

He licked it.

Erza stared at him, mouth agape.

Just as she was about to hit him, Mira intervened and held her back.

"Okay… Well, Gajeel it's your turn. Go for it."

The iron Dragon Slayer, his sword in hand, went to pick up Levy's present. He walked back to the petite blunette and handed her his gift. The Solid Script mage opened it. It took her one second to read the title and to search in her mind if she'd read it before.

"Geez. Don't look it up, bookworm. It's the only copy ever made." He made a face at Levy.

She squealed and jumped at Gajeel's neck. Said Dragon Slayer turned very red and felt very uncomfortable.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you , thank-" Levy squeaked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." He replied.

The guild members smirked, and some women in the back giggled.

Mira held a gigantic smile on her face and she called Levy's name. The short girl got Elfman's present and gave it to him. He stared at the book, trying to figure out what it was.

He read the cover out loud.

Levy twisted her fingers in embarrassement.

And all of a sudden the guild was filled with laughter.

Mirajane was trying very hard not to hold her giggle, but she was the one who had recommended the idea of that present to Levy.

"…Moving on…." She exhaled.

Elfman was called and he walked down to the tree, grabbed a green paper bag and went to stand in front of Evergreen. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, while he started to take off his clothes.

"What are you…doing?" Ever asked, doing what everyone was doing: trying not to look at Elfman.

But curiosity got the better of everyone and they all looked. Only to see a shocking sight and to be scarred for life. Elfman was wearing a two piece green bathing suit for women with Tinker Bell on the butt and was holding a similar one toward Evergreen.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

And Mira dragged him away, probably thinking he humiliated himself enough for the night.

"But matching outfits are manly!" They heard him say.

Ever was holding on to her last piece of dignity and gave Lucy the stone Stellar Spirit Key she had made.

"Does it hold a real spirit?" Lucy asked, eyeing the key to see all its angles.

"I don't know… Maybe?" Ever replied, grinning widely.

Let it be known that Lucy spent the rest of the night trying to call the non-existent Spirit out.

"Gate of the Stone Spirit!" She kept yelling, until Gray shut her up (on Erza's orders) by freezing her whole body.

Natsu kept trying to determine the original place of the gem inside Igneel's mouth, while Gray was pranked with every movement he made. Juvia fainted on the first occasion she could and spent the rest of the night lying on the stage's floor, until she was moved to the clinic. Jellal flipped through the album, with Meredy and Ultear going "Oh!" and "…". Erza ate a total amount of thirty three strawberry cakes, after having beaten up Gajeel (for licking the sword) and Natsu (for pulling a prank on Gray that almost fell on her). Gajeel ate a bit of the sword behind her back, and Levy read the book Gajeel had given her intensely. Ever kept staring at the bathing suit Elfman had gotten her.

Mira sighed as she came back inside. She had told Elfman to go home for the night. Her event didn't go as planned, and the decorations were completely destroyed by fighting Fairies. She was mad at them, but it was her Guild, and she accepted the way they were.

Plus, she was going to get back at them for Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh? What? I'm done already? Oh wow… This was reaaaallllly long. Took me SIX freakin' pages. You guys better review it (joking). Thank you everyone for reading! I love all the people who reviewed on every chapters, leaving me their comments until I finished the story! It's now a month after Christmas, but I still feel like it's December 24th! I loved writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Yes, Christmas Fairy Special is officially over! Don't be sad, re-read it again and smile! That's the expression you should be wearing: a smile!<strong>

**Acknowledgements:**

**~Emcronia**

**~MissKiriChan**

**~Holly**

**~OhtaSuzuke**

**~dragonslayer Lucy**

**~Rainbowcastle**

**~pikinouart**

**~fairyfanatic**

**~QuillzySwitch**

**~little 101**

**~kimi-hime-chan**

**~fairy tail nalu**

**~RedBloody-Yukata**

**~Tenshi Icarus**

**~BlackButterfly1412**

**~Scandanio**

**And everyone else who Favorited/added to alerts this story.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**~MP**


	13. Anouncement

Just mentioning for those who haven't seen it yet, the treat I promised you guys is called **Tales of Magnolia**. Check it out! It will surely please you!

~MP


End file.
